


If the Rowdyruffs Played Bendy and the Ink Machine

by GlowPOP_Artisan



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: And I mean a LOT, Bad Boys, Boys Being Boys, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Nausea, Other, Paranoia, Sammy gets beat up, Tom doesn't like the boys, brotherly quarrels, lots of screaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowPOP_Artisan/pseuds/GlowPOP_Artisan
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys enter the world of Joey Drew Studios, only to realize that paranoia and fear take over them as they try to escape the Ink Demon and leave the studio for good.But can they pull the bravery facade long enough to survive?





	1. Moving Pictures/The Boys Enter the Studio

Chapter 1 - Moving Pictures 

The boys enter upon the abandoned Joey Drew Studios. It's dead quiet, but some music can be heard faintly. The studio is dimly lit and the atmosphere is proving to be quite unnerving. 

Boomer: Apparently, some guy named Joey Drew wanted us to come here so he could show us something... 

Butch: This game better be worth playing. 

Brick: Clam it, you two! We're in the building! *looks around at the posters* Hm...Bendy, eh? Sounds like a Mickey Mouse ripoff. But the design looks cool. 

Butch: *sees a Boris the Wolf poster* Where's the wolf?? I wanna see 'im! 

Boomer: Me too! *sees a Bendy cutout lit up by a projector* 

Brick: I thought I told y'all to clam up! 💢 *opens a door, leading downstairs, sees a dart board* 

Butch: *flies into a room where there are pedestals and finds a switch, smirks* 

Boomer: *finds the Ink Machine room* Hm...where is this ink machine? *looks around and finds two power cells* Ooooh... *sticks the power cells into their selective slots, goes to the lever* Here we go! 

Boomer pulls the switch as a rumbling sound is heard, Brick is about to lob more darts and Butch is examining the pedestals but the boys go to look for their brother to see what kind of stupid stunt he pulled this time.

Brick: Boomer, I swear to all that's good and holy, this had better be...whoa... *sees the ink machine* 

Butch: *flies to the giant apparatus* This must be the ink machine! But where's the ink? 

Brick: We gotta turn it on, ya numnut! OK, let's see 'ere. *opens the paper* It says we gotta find six items around this dump. That is if they're worth finding. 

Boomer: Like a treasure hunt, that could be fun! 

Butch: Six items!? This place is so big, we won't be able to---OwO, what's this? *sees a cogwheel and picks it up* 

Brick: Heh, you could kill someone with that if you wanted to. 

Butch: If I wanted to. 

Boomer: *flies to another room and sees a dead Boris clone with a wrench in his chest, screams* 

Brick: *peeks in with Butch and nearly vomits* WHAT THE F**K?? Is that the wolf?? 

Butch: *getting a bit ill* 

Boomer: *pulls the wrench out of the open orifice, gets knocked in the head by Brick* OW! What?? 

Brick: You could've warned us if you were gonna pull that out! That's gross! 

Boomer: Hey! We do gross stuff all the time, so I don't see how this is any different! 

Butch: He's cut open...who the f**k would..."Who's Laughing Now?"!? I know I'm not! This is f**ked up!! I'm outta here! *flies to the exit, but it's locked* 

Butch tries shooting a laser at the door, but he realizes he can't use any of his powers except for flight and his hand-foot combat skills.

Butch: DAMNIT! 

Brick: Are we locked in? 

Butch: I tried everything! This door is stronger than a diamond! 

Boomer: *found a Bendy plush while holding the wrench* Hey guys! Look over here! 

Brick and Butch find a lone desk and a Bendy cutout next to it. They happen upon a room with lots of desks. 

Brick: Eh, it's just a bunch of animators' desks and cels. Nothing interesting here. *sees something out of the corner of his eye* Well, well, what's this? *picks up an ink bottle with a skull on the front* Oooh... 

Butch: *sees DREAMS SOME TRUE written in big letters* Dreams come true, eh? My only dream is to show Buttercup how much of a true man I can be~ *looks around* Don't tell anyone I said that. X3 *he finds an old record and examines it* Hm..."The Lighter Side of Hell"...cooool. *puts it under his arm* 

Brick: Any luck with those items, boys? 

Boomer and Butch each have two items, leaving Brick with just the inkwell. He grumbles before tripping over, before he kicks the book away he realizes it's one of the items they need. 

Butch: I think that's the last item. 

Brick: *opens the paper* Yup, there it is. *picks it up* OK, so where do we go from here? 

Butch looks back on when he happened upon said six pedestals and the lever. 

Butch: Follow me. *he leads his brothers to the room as the lights are on, all of the items are placed on their assigned spots* 

Boomer: That's all of them. Do we throw the switch now? 

Brick tries pulling the switch, but it doesn't work. He tries multiple times, but to no avail. He starts growing furious and nearly breaks it as his brothers pull him away. 

Butch: I think there was something else we needed to activate. 

Brick: It had better be in the darn projector room! Because if it ain't, I'm gonna---*gets jumped by a Bendy cutout, yelps* WHAT THE F**K!? WHERE DID HE COME FROM? 

Butch: I feel like someone is trying to mess with us! 

Boomer: Can we beat 'em up? 

Brick: We don't know who's been f**king with us and I ain't gonna wait around to find out who! *breaks the Bendy cutout in frustration, then turns his back* 

Boomer: Uh...Brick? 

Brick: WHAT? *the cutout reformed while he had his back turned, he notices and yelps again* 

Butch and Boomer find this entertaining and start laughing really hard. Brick growls and slaps both of his brothers as he hurries to the projector room. Only to be jumped by another cutout on the way there. 

Brick: WHERE THE F**K ARE THESE ALL COMING FROM?? *his brothers are right behind him as the boys enter the room* 

Butch: Nothing here but a bunch of chairs. 

Boomer: And that Bendy guy again. 

Brick: Whaddya mean? *sees Bendy pop up on the screen, shudders* This guy is really starting to give me the creeps. *presses the Flow button as ink starts to flood the room* 

Butch: AAAAH!! *gets sprayed* 

Boomer: Ewww, gross!! It got in my eyes! 

Brick: *can't help but laugh seeing his brothers humiliated* That oughta teach you not to make a fool outta me! Now clean yourselves off, we got an ink machine to activate! 

Brick goes back to the switch in the break room and waits on his brothers. Once the three of them are there, Brick throws the switch as all the lights go off. 

Butch: Good one, genius! Now you broke the lights! 

Brick: I didn't break nothing! And if I were you, I would quit questioning my authority. Now let's go look at what the Ink Machine has for us. 

Boomer: Um...guys? I got a bad feeling about this. I feel like someone's watching us. 

Brick: Don't be such a baby, Boomer! There ain't no one in here but us! Besides, this place must be gettin' to yer head if you think someone's watching us. 

Boomer: Well you're paranoid of Bendy, that's one thing. *gets hit on the head as the boys go to the ink machine room* 

The boys see that the room is boarded up and the machine is running. 

Butch: Who boarded the entrance? *hears heavy breathing on the other side* 

Brick: I don't know, and I don't care. Let's go look---*he reaches his hand in and feels something* 

Boomer/Butch: *see the Ink Demon and hug each other* 

Brick: What is it now, you lot? You look like you've seen a ghost! *hears heavy breathing and gulps, slowly turns to see that his hand is on Bendy's cheek* Uh...uh...uh...uh... 

Ink Bendy: ...Boo. 

Boys: *scream loud and fly away as Ink Bendy chuckles maliciously* 

Ink Bendy: That's right, boys. Run. Run while you still can~ Because there's no hope for you now once I have ya in my grasp~ *laughs as he disappears* 

Brick: *panting, his face is pale as he tries the exit again, the knob comes off as he bumps into his brothers, they fall into a hole near the exit and land on each other*

Boomer: *still screaming* 

Brick: Boomer, shut up! *covers his brother's mouth as tears are in his eyes* 

Boomer: Brick, I'm scared! Who was that guy?? 

Butch: Who else would that be?? That guy was Bendy! And he was watching us the whole time! Oh, he's gonna kill you, Brick. 

Brick: Me!? Why just me!? What did I do?? 

Boomer: You destroyed a cutout and mocked him for being a ripoff. *Brick is about to slap Boomer again, but freezes and realizes his brother is right* 

Brick: Fine, fine. I may have said some things but that doesn't mean that he still gives me the heebie-jeebies! 

Butch: So yer scared of him. 

Brick: Yes! I mean no! I mean...AAAGH!! I don't even know what to feel anymore! *he finds an axe hanging from the wall after Boomer drains the room of ink* 

Boomer: All clear down here. 

Brick: The next time I see that inky bastard, I'm gonna knock him so hard with this axe that he won't be seein' straight! 

Butch: He can't see at all, he don't have eyes. 

Brick: That's something Boomer would say, making the statement way too obvious in itself. Let's just find a way out. 

Boomer: *is near a path with wooden boards blocking it* 

Brick: Move. *he hacks away at the boards and comes across a door* This better be the way out. 

Brick opens the door and comes across a room with caskets and a pentagram in the center. The boys start to feel woozy as they catch glimpses of a wheelchair, the ink machine, and Ink Bendy before passing out on the circle. Little do they know that a figure of ink was watching them. 

End of Chapter 1


	2. The Old Song/The Boys Meet Sammy Lawrence and Other Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boomer, Brick and Butch happen upon Sammy Lawrence's domain. But when they get kidnapped by the crazed prophet himself, will they be able to take in the fact that Boris was alive all this time?

Chapter 2 -  
The Old Song 

All is quiet in the pentagram room as Brick is the first to wake. He rubs the back of his head as his brothers are laying on either side of him. His eyes land on the axe as he waddles over to it. He then hears his brothers wake as well. 

Butch: What the f**k happened last night? Uuh...uwaah... 

Brick: We passed out on this stupid circle. 

Boomer: *shakes his head to wake himself, he looks over at the door they entered and opens it* 

Brick: Boomer, where are you going? 

Boomer sees that the path way they walked past is cut off. He feels a draft. Brick and Butch take notice and try to move the debris. Butch manages to punch a hole, but ink spews in his face. 

Butch: !!! Nope, that's not happening! 

Boomer: What're we gonna do?? We're trapped in here!! *Brick slaps him* 

Brick: Quit blubbering, we'll just need to press on. *gets the axe* 

Butch: How can you be so calm at a time like this!? We're trapped in an old studio that hasn't been touched in years! 

Brick: Trust me when I say that we'll get out of here. *turns around* And if I were you, I wouldn't yell so loud. We might draw attention. *Butch pouts* 

The boys open a door leading to a new area, a board comes down onto the staircase as Boomer jumps. Soon they come across a hallway and some soup cans. 

Butch: ...How did this place get so big? I thought the upstairs was the only part. 

Brick: Seems there's more to this place than meets the eye... 

Boomer: *finds an audio log and plays it* 

"He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior, I pray you hear me." 

Butch: What the f**k...? 

Boomer: Eeeeeeh... 

Brick: *feeling uncomfortable* 

"Those old songs...yes, I still sing them...for I know you are coming to save me." 

Butch: I can already tell whoever "he" is won't be saving this b*tch's sorry ass.

Brick: Ssh! There's more. 

"And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But...love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?" 

The boys start to gag from that last statement and whine distastefully. 

Butch: AW GROSS!! WHY DID YOU PLAY THAT, BOOMER!? 

Boomer: I didn't know it was gonna be this bad!! Shut up!! 

Brick: Both'a you shut up! Clearly this guy has issues and loves getting rained on with...whatever it was he said, but we can't let it get to us, right?? 

It's quiet. 

???: *a soothing voice hisses from behind them, causing the boys to shudder* I said...CAN I GET AN AMEN? 

The boys scream loud as they fly smack dab into a shelf full of soup cans. The cans fall on them as they struggle to get up. 

Brick: What did I tell y'all about yelling!?

Butch: You were yelling too! 

Boomer: *looks at the soup can, hungry* Food...*rips the lid off and drinks the contents as his brothers notice* 

Both: BOOMER!! 

Boomer: Stop! I'm hungry! *drinks more, gets a slight feeling of euphoria when drinking the soup* ...Wooooooow...

Butch: Um...what's with that stupid grin on his face? 

Boomer: *gets another can* 

Brick: Hey! Don't be selfish! Let us have some, you pig! *he pushes Boomer against the wall as he and Butch open some cans and drink the soup* 

Butch: *gets a goofy grin as Brick does as well* 

The boys gain a feeling of euphoria from drinking the bacon soup and get extremely excited. After flying around the halls for what seems like forever, the good feeling wears off as they take a moment to breathe. Boomer hears someone and looks up. 

Boomer: *peeks into an ink filled hallway and hears someone singing* 

???: Sheep sheep sheep...it's time for sleep... 

Boomer: HEY! 

???: *looks up and sees Boomer, he starts questioning how he and his brothers got in* 

Boomer: I'm talking to you! Can't you hear me!? 

Brick: Boomer, what is it? 

Boomer: There's someone here! 

Butch: You had too much soup, Boomer. You're starting to see things! 

Boomer: *gets his brothers up* No seriously!! *Sammy manages to get away* 

Boomer leads his brothers to where Sammy was, but only sees a cutout leaning against a pentagram on the wall. Brick and Butch give Boomer an unbelieving glare. 

Brick: Really, Boomer? You wanted to show us a cutout? Of all things, a freaking cutout!? 

Butch: And here we thought you were actually onto something. *sees a small trail of ink that leads into the wall next to the cutout, shakes it off* 

Boomer: B-but...I know I saw someone! *he gets his hair pulled by Brick as they approach a door* Ow ow ow ow! 

Brick: Butch, help me lift this. *he and Butch take a hold of the bottom rim and pull upwards, the door doesn't budge* Man, we should try this again. *they go for another pull, but no progress has been made* What the heck is up with this stupid door!? We should be able to lift it no problem! *hears a clicking sound as he sees Boomer press a button* Oh...if that's the case, if there's one button, we'll need to find the other two. Boomer, you wait at the door and don't go ahead of us. 

Brick and Butch leave to look for the other two switches as Boomer waits patiently. The blonde haired boy hears whistling somewhere past the door and presses his ear to it. As soon as his brothers find the other two switches, they come right back to see Boomer waiting on them. Brick pulls the lever as the door slowly opens, a loud groan coming from the other end. 

Butch: What was that? *sees Brick zoom ahead and destroy the wooden planks, he and Boomer peek in as they see a huge banner* 

Boomer: "Music Department"? Where's the music? *he finds another audio log and is about to press the play button* 

Butch: Don't do it. 

Boomer smirks and presses the button anyway. 

"So first, Joey installs this ink machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell. Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch in my office; people in and out all day. Thanks Joey, just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know." 

Brick: Wasn't that the same guy from before? He sounds a lot more sane than last time. And less...creepy. Eegh. 

Butch: He mentioned something about a staircase, I'm gonna see if it's nearby. *he goes backwards and finds a door, but the floor is flooded* Ugh...we can't go out this way. It needs to be drained. 

Brick: *sees a lever and pulls it as Boomer sees the lights turn on, little does he know that there are visible ink puddles surrounding the vicinity* 

Boomer: *feels a slight chill, and turns* Brick? Butch? *he hears low moaning as an ink monster tries to grab him, he tries to fight back* AAAAAH!!! AAAAHHH!!! GUYS, HELP!!! 

Brick and Butch rush out to see Boomer getting assaulted by Searchers. The two brothers hack their way through the horde as they help Boomer break free from their hold. Brick gets the axe and manages to impale a number of them while Butch throws punches here and there. Boomer does his fair share of the brawl and feels his heart pound. Soon all is quiet as the music starts playing. 

Boomer: *relieved* Phew...thanks, guys. 

Butch: *finds an Alice Angel poster and stares at it* 

Brick: *notices, smirks* If Butterbuns were here, she would knock you on the head, you dirty boy you~ 

Butch: Hey! Blossy would've done the same with you, you hypocrite!! She would've smacked you harder! *grumbles and goes up to the projector booth, he sees two Bendy cutouts in the orchestra room as he grows clueless* I don't get it. 

Boomer: Get what? 

Butch: AAH!! *falls over as Boomer appeared in front of him* WARN ME BEFORE YOU DO THAT! *rubs his head, he turns the projector on as Brick is in the orchestra room* 

Brick: *sees a number of instruments in the room, and an audio log* Another one? *he presses the play button* 

"It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, and I can already tell that I'm going to love it here! People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy someday. These past few weeks I've been voicing everything from talkin' chairs to dancin' chickens, but this is the first character that I have ever felt a connection with; like she's a part of me...Alice and I...we're going places~" 

Butch: Who was it this time, Brick? 

Brick: I dunno. Just some dame gabbing about voicing that Alice chick on the poster. *the two cutouts behind him are now above him, accompanied by a third, the projector turns off* This is getting really weird. 

Butch: You're telling me. And I dunno why I turned this thing on in the first place. 

Brick: C'mon, let's go to that guy's office and see if we can find anything there. 

The boys fly to Sammy's office, however the door is locked. Boomer sees yet another audio log and grows curious. He presses the button. 

"So I go to get my dust pan from the hallway closet, and guess what? I can't find my stupid keys, it's like they just disappeared into thin air or something. They may have ended up in one of the trash cans while I was going around making my rounds last week. I sure hope nobody tells Sammy, because if he found out that I lost my keys again, I'm outta here!" 

Boomer: *chuckled at the last bit, starts looking around in trash cans as his brothers have trouble opening the door* 

Brick: Boomer, what are you doing now? 

Boomer: You heard what that guy said, he lost his keys in one of these garbage cans. I'm gonna go find 'em! *he looks through other garbage cans and finally finds them in the can near a small room with desks* 

Butch: That was fast. So now what? 

Boomer: *sees a door next to Sammy's office and uses the keys to unlock the door, Brick's face turns to a disappointed countenance* 

Brick: Another audio log? Where are all of them coming from? 

Butch: Maybe they give clues as to what we're supposed to do...*Boomer is about to press play, but he stops him* Oh no you don't! It's my turn to press play this time! 

Boomer: Aawww... 

"Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I've got mine. To enter, you need only know my favorite song. The violin shudders with a piercing voice, the drum thunders in triumph, the piano plucks a peaceful melody, the violin again screams. Sing my song, and my sanctuary will open to you." 

The boys memorize the order and head to the orchestra room. Butch turns the projector on as the boys play the order as instructed by Sammy. The violin first, next the drum, then the piano, and finally the violin. Soon a door opens as the boys happen upon Sammy's sanctuary. Brick sees a valve wheel attached to a pipe and starts turning it, before his brothers leave, a Bendy cutout pops out at them as Brick's face curls into an angry expression. 

Brick: SCREW OFF!! *sighs heavily as they exit, only to see a man clad in a Bendy mask and some overralls staring down at them* Mm? Hey! How did you get up there?? 

No answer. Brick flies up to the man and waves a hand in front of his face. 

Butch: Is he blind or something? Or deaf? Hey buddy, my brother is talking to you! 

Sammy still doesn't answer them, his attention is focused on Boomer as the blue-clad boy shudders. 

Boomer: That's the guy I saw earlier! I told you I saw something!! *his brothers take notice of ink puddles around the orchestra room and wait for the monsters to appear* Uh oh... 

Round 2. The boys attack the Searchers as Sammy watches them, he's intrigued yet wondering how they were able to be here. He brushes off the feeling as the boys finish off the last of the monsters. He disappears into the wall before the boys catch him. 

Boomer: *panting* 

Brick: Where is that masked son of a---gggh...he makes me mad! *breathes* 

Butch: I happened to see a staircase leading down another room. Let's go there and see if we can do anything. *Brick leads the boys into what used to be an infirmary, they come across a pipe but find that the valve is missing* Huh, where did the valve get to? 

A low groan can be heard from a separate hallway, the boys follow the sound and come across a hallway with an ink trail, and an entrance boarded up. A searcher clad in a bowler hat holds the valve protectively. 

Boomer: That thing has our valve! Let's go after it! *the boys give chase and come across a room with two levers and an overhang with boxes decked on top* Hm...

Brick: *about to punch the Searcher but he goes under the ink before Brick can get him* What the...!? Where did he go? 

Butch: *sees the Searcher right in front of him* Over here! I'll get him! *same result* Damn, he's fast! Where did he get off to? 

Boomer pulls the left lever as the overhang slowly ascends. He sees the Searcher beneath it and goes to the right lever. Without hesitation, Boomer lands the overhang on the Searcher, squishing him as he flies over. 

Boomer: Sorry I had to do that...nice hat, though. *he tosses the hat over to Brick* I scored you a new hat, and I got the valve. 

Brick: Good going, Boomer! *puts the hat on* Hey, this doesn't look half bad! How do I look? 

Butch: Tough~ I like it! *the boys exit as they head back to the infirmary* 

Boomer: *inserts the valve and turns it, soon the boys head for the entrance to the music department* That was easy as pie, wouldn't you say? 

Brick: Oh yeah, totally! We'll be outta here in no time! Let's go see if Sammy's office is open now! 

To their surprise, the door is open. Brick pulls the lever as the boys leave, taking a moment to relish in their success before getting wapped on the head. 

Sammy: Rest your heads, it's time for bed~ 

Brick: Wh-wha...? *blacks out as he and his brothers get taken to a new area* 

Sammy brings the boys to a room and ties them against some long wooden stakes with ritual circles underneath. He notices that Brick is wearing Jack's hat. He makes sure to tie them a little tighter. 

Sammy: There we go now, nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming now, would we? ...No, we wouldn't. *the boys wake up as they see Sammy in front of them* 

Brick: *notices and growls* YOU. Whaddya think you're planning, tying us up like this, bub?! 

Sammy: *chuckles* Your feistiness will be essential for the sacrifice, little sheep. Although...I must admit, I am...questioning how you three are able to be here, but that doesn't matter. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem...cruel. 

Butch: We've been through worse, so how is this any different? *Sammy has the axe in hand as he holds the blade towards Butch's cheek* 

Sammy: You won't be able to see the light of day again once I sacrifice you to my Lord and Savior. *the boys feel slightly unnerved* 

Brick: Wait a minute...you wouldn't happen to be that Sammy guy from the audio logs, are you? *Sammy gives Brick a look* What the heck is your issue anyhow? Because you went from sane to just plain weird in a split second, what happened to you? 

Boomer: Brick...? Maybe you shouldn't have...*Sammy silences him* 

Sammy: ...I saw the light. That's what happened; I was but a humble musician working for Mr. Drew, until he brought in that dastardly ink machine into the picture. *Brick unties himself as he unties his brothers while Sammy has his back turned* As if my life wasn't already a living hell, I have to deal with children of all people...*feels someone tap his shoulder* 

Brick: Save the monologue for later, banjo boy, you're going DOWN!

Brick punches Sammy in the face as his mask flies off. Boomer and Butch have their fair share of beating Sammy as he gets in the fetal position to protect himself from their blows. 

Sammy: My Lord, why have you forsaken me...?? Get these little brats off of me!! *hears Bendy crawling above as the boys keep kicking and laughing at him* 

After beating Sammy up, the boys head down a hallway as everything grows dark and quiet. Sammy weakly gets up and looks around for his mask as he finally puts it on. He sees the boys headed towards an ink pool and smirks. 

Brick: It's too quiet... 

Butch: *peers into the ink pool* 

Boomer: *feels something* 

Bendy pops out of the ink as the boys release a blood curdling scream. The three push each other to get away, as the ink demon is hot on their heels. Before he gets the chance to grab Brick, they reach a room and board up the door as they hear the demon laugh evilly. 

Sammy: Gahahaha! That showed those bastards who's the boss! *he feels Bendy sidle up behind him and gasps* 

Ink Bendy: I'm not through you yet, my little prophet~ I wanted my sacrifices, and you relied on me yet again~ You know what that means...DON'T YOU? 💢 

Sammy pleads with Ink Bendy as the demon attacks him, screams of pain can be heard from where the boys are as they shudder from the Ink Demon torturing the music director. 

Butch: That...that was close...if we stayed any longer, Bendy woulda killed us!

Brick: *is the most unnerved of the three, he flies to another room as he sits on a barrel, thinking about everything that's happened* 

He hears the sound of a soup can rolling around on the floor and looks up. 

Brick: Who's there? *no answer* Hey! I know you're there! Get out here before I make you! 

Boomer: Brick, not so loud. You might've scared them away. 

Butch: *sees a familiar shadow on the wall as footsteps get close* Um...guys? 

Boris appears before the boys as their jaws drop. They remembered seeing Boris dead before them upstairs, but are now questioning how he is alive and breathing before them. 

Boris: I'm sure you boys have a lotta questions. Come with me, I have somewhere y'all can rest for the night. 

Brick: Well it's about time! I'm bushed! *he and his brothers follow Boris to his safehouse* 

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this one turned out longer than the first one only because Chapter 1 was an intro to the series. X3 I promise the chapters will be longer as I continue this.


	3. Rise and Fall/The Boys Meet the Mangled Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and Boris (who is a disgruntled Tom underneath, is feigning a different persona) make haste into the Angel's Den, where they meet a mangled copy of Alice Angel. Will they make it out alive and keep Malice from being suspicious of them? 
> 
> **Will be updated because this chapter will be hella long XD**

Chapter 3 - Rise and Fall 

After their previous encounter with Sammy Lawrence and the Ink Demon, the Rowdyruff Boys find Boris the Wolf and take this opportunity to relax before pressing on through the studio. The boys are sleeping on the guest bed as a radio plays faintly in the background. A few minutes pass as the boys slowly wake, looking around and taking notice of the poster on the wall. There is even a Bendy clock hanging next to the door as it ticks away. Brick is the first to rouse and stretches, leaving his brothers to wake. He floats out of the bedroom and looks to his left, taking note of the bathroom stalls, then in front of him lies a clothesline with Boris' garments. He goes into the main room and finds Boris at the table, which holds numerous items. 

Boris: Brick, was it? 

Brick: Yeah, what's it to ya, Wolf? 

Boris: I didn't mean anything by it, I was just askin'. *chuckles* 

Brick: You were supposed to be dead, how are you even alive right now!? *Boris flinches thinking Brick is going to punch him* 

Boris: It's not what you think. It was a copy of me! 

Brick: *Brick grows interested in this statement, then he hears his brothers wake* About time you lazy louts woke, I just learned something from the wolf. 

Boris: Ah...my name is Boris. 

Butch: We know, we saw the posters when we entered. So...Boris, how do we even get outta here? Weird things have been happening and it's affecting me and my brothers in the worst way possible...*smirks* Even Brick. 

Brick: That's not true! 

Boomer: Yes it is. 

Brick: *growls as Boris keeps Brick from ripping his brother apart* 

Boris: Alright, that's enough. *sighs* Look, I'm not just gonna sit here and listen to you boys bicker. I already have enough problems as it is hidin' from Bendy and these weird creatures lurkin' about the place...especially her. 

Brick: We're in the same boat, buddy boy. *crosses his arms* ...and what do you mean by..."her?" 

Boris: *the boys give the wolf an inquisitive look wondering who the identity of the mystery woman is, he shakes the feeling off* Just...try to get along, OK? *stomach growls* 

The boys start looking around and gathering bacon soup cans. Opening the cans, the three pour the soup in as Boris stirs the contents in a boiling pot so it'll taste better. Once the soup is ready, everyone sits down to eat. Boris takes out a toolbox as Brick opens it. 

Brick: A lever? Is it for that door over there? *Boris nods, he gorges down on the soup as the boys watch, then the three finish eating* 

Butch: *pats his belly* That tasted so much better cooked. Eating it raw made us see things. *recalling when Boomer saw Sammy Lawrence wandering the halls*

Boomer: No it didn't! I actually saw that masked hobo without the soup getting to my head! *Brick takes the lever and pushes it into the module as he pulls it down* 

The door slowly opens leading to a new hallway as the boys peer out, they see a small hiding space at the end of the hall as Boris walks over. The three look up at him. 

Boris: Now, listen boys. And this is for precautionary reasons only, if we ever leave the safehouse, I'm going to lock this door. 

Brick: What do you mean? 

Boris: What I'm sayin' is, if we leave, we won't be able to come back. Are you prepared? 

The boys give him a silent yet "Is he joking?" type stare. 

Butch: Are we prepared? Is this a joke? Of course we are! 

Boomer: Yeah! Those creeps won't know what hit 'em when we see 'em again!

Brick: You seem to not take into consideration that we're the Rowdyruff Boys, Boris, and if I were you, I would take a moment to let that sink in. *Boris is backed against the wall as the boys have him cornered, at first he's slightly intimidated, but then he holds his ground and walks down the hallway as the boys follow him* 

Butch: Did you see how scared he was? And here I thought he wasn't gonna take crap from anyone! 

Brick: Turns out we had a coward for a host the whole time, as if things couldn't get any worse. *the boys chuckle as they happen upon a dark hallway* 

Boomer: *enters the hallway and causes his body to illuminate the area as Boris takes a hold of the flashlight, Brick and Butch also glow in the hallway as they wait on Boris* C'mon, Boris! 

Boris takes the flashlight with him and follows the Rowdyruffs past a hallway jam packed with working machinery and shelves of soup. Halfway into their journey, the boys hear the sound of someone running above them. 

Brick: !!!

Boomer: What was that?? 

Butch: Sounds like it was coming from above us. 

Boris: *leads the way as they finally get out of the darkness, a door closes behind them as the boys turn in slight panic* 

Brick: Great! He led us to a dead end! I knew it was a bad idea to have Boris lead us. *he turns to Boris accusingly* You're really hankering for a beating, so I hope you're ready. *he feels Boris grab a hold of Brick's hair and yanks* H-hey!! What're you...!? 

Boris: *his voice is slightly gruff* Listen here, little boy. I'm not gonna let you try and inflict fear on me again. If you so much as wink, I would imagine red would be the perfect color for my wall. And we don't want that...do we? *Brick shakes his head and feels an iron hold from Boris' left arm as the wolf lets go, Brick hits the floor as Boris turns to his brothers* Now, are we gonna have anymore problems? 

Boomer and Butch shake their heads fast as Boris turns the flashlight on and opens a vent, he gives one last warning glare at Brick as he crawls into the vent, leaving the boys alone. A few minutes pass as the boys wait impatiently, soon they hear the doors in front of them open as another hallway is presented to them. 

Boomer: That was fast! Hey Boris, everything OK over there? *there's silence on the other end as Butch drags Boomer along* 

Butch: We might as well forget it, Boomer, he left us. Brick is waiting for us anyway. 

Boomer: Aww... *he misses Boris already, they meet up with Brick* 

Brick: Guys, lookit alla this. 

Brick scans the room as he sees nothing but plush toys around the area. He flies up to a sign that reads, "Heavenly Toys" as he looks below him, he goes back to his brothers just as they hear a low feminine hum. 

Butch: *gulps* Hoo boy. I think we stepped into angel territory. 

Brick: What makes you say that, Butch? 

Butch: *now appalled that Brick wasn't paying attention gets red in the face* Uh, hello?? Little Miracle Stations?? Heavenly Toys?? Alice Angel posters?? Doesn't that ring a bell at all?? 

Brick: *takes a moment to consider this, then looks at Butch* I'll believe it when I see it. If there really was an angel, I would've seen her by now. 

Boomer: I'm starting to think Butch is actually telling the truth...*his brothers turn to him then look at each other as they feel a dark female shadow watch them like a hawk* 

???: Oh...you will, boys, in time, naturally. *she slips away as the boys happen upon the toy machine* 

Brick: Oh, are you kidding me? The shelves are blocking that door! *he notices Boomer pulling out a plush jammed in the machine as he presents it to his brothers* Hmm...*he leaves the room and sees a lever on the right side of the wall, he pulls it as he hears the toy machine running, but the belt and gears are stuck* OK, we might as well fix this hunk'a junk. 

The boys remove the bits of Bendy, Boris and Alice plushies from different parts of the machine as the conveyor belt spews plush dolls of the trio. Once the machine is fixed, Brick pulls the lever causing the shelves to shift, soon the door is visible before them. Brick smirks, then realizes it's locked. Growing furious, Brick punches a hole in the door and unlocks it from the other end. Soon the boys are face to face with a sign that reads "She's Quite A Gal!" in big, bold letters. 

Butch: So we're meetin' the dame herself~ 

Boomer: She sounds nice~ 

Brick: Yeah~ But, we can't let her feminine wiles get the best of us, boys. We'll need to be on our guard. *his brothers nod as the lights go out, causing them to yelp* Hey! Who turned out the lights?! 

Soon a song plays as they hear a sigh, then a cute giggle, small TVs are the only source of light as Alice's smiling face shows up on the screen, which causes slight comfort and unnerve. 

"I'm the cutest lil' angel sent from above and I know just how to swing, I gotta bright lil' halo and I'm filled with love, I'm Alice Angel!~" 

The boys take notice that Susie Campbell sings surprisingly well for someone who's been around for a while, they wait for the unit before them to show the angel in question. 

"I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the toast of every town! Just one little dance and I'll fill yer heart, I'm Alice Angel!~" 

Brick goes up to the glass and knocks gently, he calls her name, but there's no answer on the other end.

"I ain't nobody, I'm a happy dish, and boy can this girl sing!" 

The lights in the small booth click on as the boys get close. 

"This gal can grant your every wish---" 

"I'M ALICE ANGEL!!!!"

The boys scream as a mangled Alice appears and shrieks at them, she ends up breaking the glass and letting out a malicious laugh. Butch and Boomer hold onto Brick as its pitch black and they stay quiet hoping the siren went away...but they were wrong. 

Alice Angel: I see you there. Three little gnats in my endless web. *the boys hear a door open* Come along now. Let's see if you're worthy to walk with angels. 

The lights come back on as we see the boys are shocked beyond relief and shake off what they just saw. All except for Brick, who's still processing what happened. 

Butch: Was that...? Tell me that wasn't her! 

Brick: *too in shock to say anything* 

Boomer: What happened to her face? It looks like someone messed her up good... *he and Butch look at Brick* 

Butch: Brick, snap out of it! *he snaps the redhead back to his senses as Brick shakes his fear off* 

Brick: I'm OK, just...what just happened!? Who was that crazy broad!? 

Butch: That was your angel, Brick. You wanted to see her, well, ya saw her! 

Brick: That was no angel! She's worse than the real deal by a long shot! 

Boomer: That's taking it a little too far, isn't it? Maybe she didn't mean to scare us. *Brick slaps Boomer as he holds his cheek* 

Brick: Let's just keep going. *leads the way as they make a turn and find two separate paths* Hey, hey, whaddo we have here? Seems like a fork in the road. 

Butch: What's the difference between these two paths? *curious* 

Boomer: Hm...why don't we split up and find out? *he goes to the angel path as Brick stops him* 

Brick: Whaddo you think you're doing? 

Boomer: I was gonna look through the angel path and see if anything is there! 

Butch: Are you nuts, man?! What if Alice is in there?? Not that you can't take her, but still! 

Brick: Yeah, Boomer, we don't wanna risk leaving you in a room with that scrawny b*tch. You wouldn't last. 

Boomer tears away from Brick's grip and refuses to budge. No matter how many times his brothers try to reason with him, he still refuses. That being said, the brothers take separate paths as Brick and Butch see a pool of ink while Boomer sees a dressing room of sorts. 

Demon Path: 

Brick: Man, can you believe Boomer actually took the angel path? 

Butch: I know. *they both look away from one another as he finds an audio log* Hey, it's another one of those voice thingies we found earlier. 

Brick: Well, play it already! *Butch presses the button as they hear the voice of Joey Drew himself* 

"There's wrong with dreaming! Wishing for the impossible is just human nature, that's how I got started; just a pencil and a dream! We all want everything without even having to lift a finger! They say you just have to believe!" 

Brick: This is garbage already. Why are we still listening to this? 

Butch: Ssh! 

"Belief can make you succeed. Belief can make you rich! Belief can make you powerful! Why, with enough belief, you could even cheat death itself!" 

The boys get goosebumps from that last statement. 

"Now that, is a beautiful...and positively silly thought."

Brick: *quiet for a brief moment*...I'm done. Let's get outta here. 

Butch: XD Yeah, me too. *he follows Brick to a door as they cross a hallway, it's quiet* Hm...*he flies over towards the corner, then yelps as a Bendy cutout peeps out from the side* !!! 

Brick: *laughs hard as Butch glares at him, he's practically in tears* 

Butch: Hey! Why are you laughing!? 

Brick: Because it's only funny when other people get jumped! *Butch goes over a punches his brother in the gut as he holds his chest, still laughing from the jump* O-h-how...hehehehe...~ 

Boris peeks over as the boys lock their gaze on him. They approach him as Boris notices that Boomer is not with them. 

Boris: Where's your brother? The blue one? 

Brick: He took a separate path. 

Butch: You scared me half to death, you mangy mutt! *Boris narrows his stare at Butch as he stops* Hhh, anyway, we're just gonna have to wait till he arrives. 

Angel Path: 

Boomer looks around the dressing room and sees an audio log. He happens upon an Alice Angel plush and then presses play. 

"Everything feels like it's coming apart...when...when I walked into the recording booth today, I saw Sammy there with that...that Allison! Apparently, I didn't get the memo. Alice Angel will be voiced by a Miss Allison Pendle. A part of me died when he said that....there's gotta be a way to fix this." 

Boomer: Maybe it was for the best. *opens a door and goes down the hall, where Brick, Butch and Boris are waiting* 

Brick: *holding the Bendy cutout with Butch, waiting for Boomer to get close* 

Once Boomer is near, his brothers shift the cutout so that it pops out from the corner. 

Boomer: *screams and jumps, he hears his brothers laugh at his reaction as he pouts* Not cool! You guys suck!! DX 

Brick: We totally got you!~ 

Butch: Yeah, your reaction was just priceless!~ 

Boomer pouts as he, his brothers and Boris proceed to the next area. They come across a stockroom full of plushies, then happen upon a pair of double doors. 

Boris: We'll need to find a lever for this door. One of you has to go get the second switch over there. 

Brick: I'll do it. *he walks away and makes a turn, his eyes catch on a poster with three new characters, the Butcher Gang* What's this? *he gets a closer look, then hears a tearing noise come from the wall as the poster rips open, revealing a mangled Charley clone* AAAA!!! WHAT  
THE F**K?! *the monster limps after Brick as the boy grabs a pipe, smacking Charley in the face and beating him till he's no longer moving* Hhh...hhh...*kicks it as it dissolves into ink* 

Butch: Brick! You good?? We heard you scream---*sees Brick standing over a puddle of ink as his red-clad brother stares back at him* 

Brick: *pulls the lever as he and Butch hear the door open* Let's get moving. 

The boys come across a walkway and some stairs leading to what looks like an elevator with Boris following behind. Brick presses a button as the gate opens and the boys step inside. Boris tags along as the gate closes around them, leading them to a certain floor in the facility. 

Malice: You boys are an interesting bunch...so different. I have to say I'm an instant fan~ 

Brick: Yeah, we'd say the same about you bein' different, toots. Where are you taking us?

Malice: *smirks* You three got a date with an angel. *the boys grimace because they've seen her in person* Come to me now. Level 9. Just...follow the screams. 

Boomer: What screams is she referring to...? 

Butch: I dunno, but I have a bad feeling sh*t is about to get real.

The elevator reaches Level 9 as it comes to a halt, the gates open. 

Malice: Come out, step out of your cage. There's a whole twisted world out here. *she chuckles as the boys peek out and go down the stairs to her doorway, Boris rushes ahead of them as the doors slowly open* 

Boomer: Boris! Where are you going?? *rushes after him* 

Brick: Boomer wait up! *he and Butch follow him* 

The three happen upon a large room filled with dead corpses of Boris, and the Butcher Gang. Boomer's face is green and is close to vomitting, while Brick and Butch shiver in revulsion. Boris looks upon a dead Boris strapped to a table, leaving the boys to cross the bridge before them. 

Malice: ...Look around...it took so many of them to make me so beautiful...anything less than perfect was left behind......I had to do it...she made me. 

Butch: This woman seriously needs to get a life. Desperately. Just lookit this place, nothing but dead souls everywhere. 

Brick: Moreover, dead bodies. 

Boomer: *had vomitted and is holding his stomach, he finds an audio log and presses play* 

"Who would've thought? Me, having lunch with Joey Drew. Apparently, times were tougher than I thought. And for a moment there, I thought I would've been stuck with the check...but I have to say, he wasn't at all what I expected. Quite the charmer...he even called me Alice. 

I liked it." 

Brick: ...Wasn't that that Susie chick from earlier? Seems she really had a change in personality. 

Boomer: I happened to find out what made her tick... 

Brick/Butch: ? 

Boomer: She was replaced as Alice's voice actress, and a new girl "Allison Pendle" took her place. 

Malice: That's not the only thing that's happened, I'd be more than happy to fill you in on details. Come to my lair. *the doors open as the boys cross the bridge and enter* 

Inside of the lair, Malice awaits her victims as she's electrocuting a Butcher Gang member to death. The boys run over to her as she cracks an evil smirk. 

Malice: It's about time you showed up. I was starting to get bored. *she turns the electricity off* 

Brick: I'm starting to get bored just having to hear your voice. What do you want from us? 

Malice: What do I want from you? How about I explain in song? *draws in a breath as Butch cuts her off* 

Butch: No way, lady. We already heard enough music for one day, just answer my brother's question or I'll break that glass and beat the answers outta you myself. 

Malice: Oooh, so violent for such a young man. I like that. Very well, I brought you three down here because well...let's just say I have some...loose ends to tie up. 

Brick: I wonder which ends are loose on this chick. Probably alla them. *he and his brothers laugh as Malice gives Brick an unamused glare* 

Malice: Hilarious. Anyway, do you want to leave or not? 

Brick: Yeah, we wanna leave! We've wanted to leave ever since we got here! 

Malice: Well, I want to be beautiful, but we can't have it all now can we, Brick!? *the red clad boy's eyes widen in shock a bit before he relaxes* ...I wasn't always like this...have you ever heard of the dark puddles? Let me tell you, it's nothing but an endless well of voices, bits of people's minds wallowing about...like fish in a bowl... 

Butch: *rolls his eyes* Don't get us started on the sob story, lady. You still didn't answer our question. 

Brick: Yeah! We want out! NOW. 

Malice: *scoffs* Very well, I'll spare you three, for now. But...

Boomer: Oh boy, there's always a catch. Just get to the point!! 

Malice: ...You three need to do some favors for me before I can let you leave. 

Butch: No way! 

Brick: We ain't doin' sh*t for an imposter! 

Boomer: Yeah! So you can just forget about it! 

Malice: You will do what I say! Don't make me have to use force! 

Brick: ...We'll need to have a meeting real fast. *he draws his brothers to the side as they get in a huddle* 

Boomer: Whaddo we do, guys? She's never gonna let us leave, plus she has control of the lift. 

Brick: We'll just need to play it cool while we're down here or she'll suspect something's up. 

Butch: Not to mention she's been watching us. I've noticed that while we were in that room with the corpses...you think there's cameras? 

Brick: Maybe. Just follow my lead, boys, and we'll be outta here in no time. *his brothers nod as the boys turn back to Malice* 

Malice: So...what's the verdict? 

Brick: We'll do you those favors, but no funny stuff. We just wanna leave.

Malice: *smirks* Excellent, I knew you three wouldn't let me down. Now, my little rowdy errand boys, return to the lift. We have work to do~ *she closes the window as she continues to give "shock therapy" to her victim*

The boys willingly return to the lift. Before they get the chance to cross over to the stairs, a gate blocks them. Brick grumbles as he and his brothers fly over the gate and to the lift, much to Malice's surprise. 

Malice: So they have powers. Hm...that would make the tasks much quicker to do...*she turns her mic on* Boys, come back here~ *Brick returns to her* You know you can't go anywhere without the help of my tools. *Boomer and Butch follow suit* 

Butch: Well, spill it, lady! Whaddya want us to do with 'em?? 

Malice: Patience, Butch, good things come to those who wait~ The first thing I need is machine parts, take the wrench. *a wrench appears before them as Butch takes it* The next thing I need is extra thick ink. You can find swollen ink monsters holding it on a certain floor, take the syringe. *Brick holds the syringe* And I also need the power cores, which can sometimes take time to retrieve. Take the plunger, and get them for me. *Boomer reluctantly takes the plunger as his brothers giggle* Now remember, you'll be able to leave if you do these things for me, so don't disappoint me. Or I'll be dining on Rowdyruff soup tonight. 

Boomer and Butch shudder as Brick reassures them that he won't let anything happen to them. The boys take the stairs as all is quiet, they split up at separate floors. 

\--Will be updated--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned, this will be updated from time to time, so expect a lotta updates here and there. X3

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an interesting crossover I had playing around in my head. And if this story gets a lot of attention, I might do a "If the Powerpuffs Played Bendy and the Ink Machine." 
> 
> I wanted to experiment with one of my favorite games and favorite show, so here ya go. X3 Chapter 2 will come soon if y'all are wanting more. 
> 
> And I'll have something for the rewritten Toonime Arc soon to also make up for my absence. X3


End file.
